Nouvelle vie ou Mauvaise vie
by Delfine-Isabella-Edward-Cullen
Summary: Bella était différentes des autres eleves, ses yeux bleu azur lui apporté admiration, mais jalousie de la part de ses camarade. Et un fardreau lui a etait posé sur ses épaule, un pouoir une force qu'elle ne suppsonné pas l'existence. Vampire/humain


**Chapitre 1**

Je m'étais une fois de plus disputé avec ma mère. Je n'aime pas quand elle me dit comment je dois prendre ma vie en main. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me poussait à faire ce qu'elle aurait voulus faire. Mais cette voix dans laquelle elle m'emmener n'était pas mon fort. J'étais partie me balader pas loin de chez moi. J'habitais a la sortie d'une ville. Où se trouvais une forêt. J'aurai voulus aujourd'hui mis aventuré. Mais une voix dans ma tête m'incitait à ne pas y aller en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je longeais donc le fleuve qui se trouvait à côté. Je m'étais arrête puis assis au bord de l'eau sur une pierre. Je pleurais. Je n'aimais pas ma vie. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquer quelque chose. Je n'avais plus de but dans ma vie. En faite je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu. J'avançais s'en savoir ce que je fais devenir. J'avais toujours une partie de moi qui ne demandais qu'a sortir mais il fallait un choix mais lequel et qu'est ce que cela pourrais m'apporter. Je m'allongeais regardant le paysage. C'est la seule chose qui m'apaisait, regarder le paysage sans savoir jusqu'où il va. Mon cœur ralentissais comme toujours. J'avais demandé un jour à ma mère. Elle était devenue tout de suite toute blanche. Mais mère m'avait dit que si mon cœur battais a se rythme la, c'est qu'il avait un problème. Mais elle n'avait pas pu m'expliquer pourquoi cela arriver quand j'étais sereine ou plutôt quand je voulais être libre. Pouvoir voler, même mourir. Etre libérer de tous mes problèmes. J'étais tellement absorbé par le paysage et mon envie de liberté que je n'entendis pas cet inconnu qui apparemment avait une ouïe tout comme la mienne. Mon ouïe était plus développer mais je n'en avais jamais parlé à ma mère. Je sentis des mains se poser sur mon bras droit. Je m'étais tout de suite retourné pour regarder ses mains.

Eh, sa va ?

Il avait l'air inquiet au son de sa voix, j'évitais de regarder les gens dans les yeux. Dès qu'ils voyaient mes yeux soit ils avaient peur ou étais en admirations. J'avais les yeux d'un bleu azur incroyable. Mes yeux étaient ma fierté mais aussi mon fardeau. Lorsque je suis triste ou en colère ils deviennent d'un bleu noir. Avait-il entendu mon cœur ralentir au fur et a mesure des minutes. Il attendait une réponse je regardais toujours ses mains posais sur mon bras. Son contact me bruler. C'était indescriptible. Puis cette voix me souffla de le regarder dans les yeux mais que me prenais t-il ? Je plongeai le regard dans le siens. Leur profondeur était infinie.

Oui.

Se fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche. Je me trouvais dans un océan de bonheur mais je ne devais pas céder. Je fais du mal à mon entourage. Je n'avais encore aucune idée comment mais je leurs faisais du mal, mais j'en étais sûr. Malgré moi mes yeux devaient surement redevenir clairs. Il eu les yeux rond. Je ne m'entendais pas son cœur. J'essayer de le trouver pour savoir si il avait peur ou était stupéfier. Je ne le trouvais pas le doux son que pouvait produire son cœur. Mon cœur se fut plus rapide et tapai fort dans ma poitrine. Je me levai lui aussi. Mon océan de bonheur fini par devenir un océan de tristesse et de colère. Mes yeux devenaient presque noirs. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi je n'entendais pas son cœur ? Il suivait mon regard qui était pose sur son torse. Je relevais la tête et cracha.

Qui est tu inhumain ?

Il ouvra la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Il s'était tout a coup figé. Croyait-il que sa m'empêcherais d'avoir la réponse a ma question ? Et bien il se trompait royalement. J'attendais pendant plus de dix minutes. Mes yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu-noir.

Que te fait dire te t'elle parole ?

Il s'était a nouveau mis a bougé et respirer. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il ne respira plus depuis que je lui avais demandé.

Te fou pas de moi ! Je n'entends pas ton cœur, et voila que sa fait plus de dix minutes que tu n'avais pas respiré.

Comment pourrais-tu entendre mon cœur ? Ton ouïe est surdéveloppé rigola t-il

Tu as gagné, il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire

Mais c'est impossible a part ceux de ma rare.

Il venait d'avouer qu'il venait d'une race dont je ne faisais pas partie. Ce qui me brisa le cœur. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il remarqua son erreur.

Je ne te connais même pas. me dit-il froidement.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu n'avais qu'a pas venir voir pourquoi mon cœur était a ce rythme la. Il est tout à fait normal.

Moi aussi je venais de révélé que le rythme de mon cœur était normal. Je remarquai que le soleil continua sa course dans le ciel. Il devait être plus de huit heures du soir. Je sens qu'en rentrant ce ne serait pas la joie. Mais je ne voulais pas rester la a le regarder. Cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Lorsque j'étais vraiment triste ou plutôt en colère mon cœur arrêt presque sa course. J'avais compté, pas plus de dix battements par minute. Mais a ce moment là, ma colère n'était pas la même. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Pourquoi l'avoir mis sur ma route si c'était pour me le prendre tout de suite ? Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Cela agrandissait le désir en moi de ne m'intéresser a plus rien, n'y plus personne, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Et je m'étais déjà promis de ne plus faire souffrir mon entourage. Je me retournais pour me calmé et regarder le paysage. Je mis efforcer, mais je me mis a pleuré. Si je n'étais pas celle que je suis, avec mon instinct, mes sens surdéveloppé ou encore cette chose en moi qui voulais sortir et révéler au grand jour ce que je suis vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais dus regarder ses yeux et mis être accrocher. Je n'aurais jamais ressenti se besoins d'être avec lui tout au long de ma vie qui se réduisait à rien. Au lycée on m'avait connu pour la fille aux yeux d'océan ou de ciel. Mais j'avais tout de suite préféré m'éloigné de mes camarades de peur de leur faire du mal. Cela était déjà arriver à l'un de mes camarades alors que j'étais au collège. Il avait prévu avec l'une de mes amie, de me ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Puisqu'elle était jalouse de moi. Mes yeux en étaient encore la cause. Sauf que ce jour la n'était pas celui qu'il fallait déranger depuis ce matin la je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver et changer ma vie. Mes yeux s'étaient tout d'un coup assombris. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je l'avais poussais contre le mur et retenue. Je l'avais retenue par la gorge, et m'était mis à serrer de toute mes forces. Il était devenu tout rouge en moins de dix secondes. J'avais entendu son cœur pour la première fois. Sauf qu'il ralentissait au fur et a mesure que les secondes s'écroulaient. Puis mettais tout à coup évanouie, tout se qui avait était programmer avait eu lieu. J'avais acquit des conditions physique surdéveloppé par rapport aux autres et était réduit a un triste destin mais lequel je l'attendais toujours. Pour être enfin débarrasser de ça et pouvoir peux être mourir par la suite. Mais quel est ce destin pour lequel devais-je attendre pour mourir ?

« Ce destin est juste derrière toi ! »

Je me retourner, pour remarquer qu'il me regardait d'une façon qui aurait du me faire rougir. Mais j'étais tellement abasourdie par cette voix qui venait de me relever que ce destin c'était lui. Cet inconnu aux yeux d'orées d'une profondeur à n'en plus finir. Un visage aux traits bien dessiné, a la mâchoire carré. Un corps fin, mais musclé, et des cheveux de couleur brun cuivrés. Mes yeux devenaient de plus en plus clairs. Je le regardais dans les yeux et fit mon reflet dedans. Mes yeux étaient d'un bleu transparent. Une partie de mon cœur venait de lui être donner. Ce qu'il en ferait ne m'inquiéter pas temps que c'était lui qu'il l'avait. Mais la réalité venait de me frapper à nouveau. Son cœur était mort. En moi un combat faisait rage. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau et en même temps je le voulais. Ne pouvant ressentir cette douleur en moi. Je m'effondrais.


End file.
